


bring you close

by beigogi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sinbad!AU, so he tries to steal zt's treasure instead, xukun is a pirate/thief who's denying his love for zt, zhengting is the prince of china
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigogi/pseuds/beigogi
Summary: the book of peace is on its way to restore order in China, safe in the hands of the young prince, zhengting.eight-year buccaneer and long-lost friend xukun has other plans, though.





	bring you close

**Author's Note:**

> watched one of my fav animations (sinbad!!) with my cousin and this happened /sobsobsob  
> so yes! this is a sinbad!au cx
> 
> enjoy enjoy!!

“Gentlemen,” Xukun announces, hopping off the quarterdeck towards the direction of the ship’s head. “All hands on deck. We’ve got work to do.”

Years of unending journey in the Seven Seas, Xukun can honestly say he’s never been this ecstatic. Leaving his home to steal the world’s greatest treasures from the richest kingdoms to the deepest oceans, he believes that today’s expedition might just cover the whole worth of it all. 

The worth of the eight years he’s stolen from himself to actually live a proper life, yet he leaves everything behind on a second-hand ship with six men he's learned to call _brothers._ Just for the heck of it.

Because he’s a risk-taker just like that. 

Living recklessly, searching for danger. Searching for gold.

Leaving _everything_ behind. 

Even the love of his life.

He believes life couldn’t be more exciting.

Xukun has almost everything he needs. _Wants._ The amount of jade and crates of wine stocked in the very corners of the ship tells it all, proving his superiority as both a buccaneer and a high-class thief. He’s led his men through sirens and sea monsters, through sailors and pirates attempting to raid their ship and yet there’s great pride in his heart at the end of the day, dark hair slicked back with sea water and treacherous grin on his face when he slaps a hand on his men’s back, cackling a _yo ho ho!_ because they’ve made it through another victorious day. 

With so, _so much_ in their hands.

A hundred milestones and notes of _Chantey_ later, Xukun finds out from Xingjie one day that the Book of Peace, the most valuable treasure the whole of China has desperately been dreaming to attain, is already in the hands of the prince. Safely sailing across the Pacific to deliver it proudly to his father. When Xukun deciphers the message a minute after, the first thing that comes out of his mouth is an incredulous laugh, bordering disbelief and awe because _Zhengting_ , his childhood friend, the graceful boy with delicate fingers whom he used to play hide and seek with, successfully and _finally_ snatched the book from Tartarus. From _Tartarus._ He couldn’t imagine Zhengting dirtying his hands for it. Xukun had been grinning the whole day.

He knew he had to stir the ship in that direction.

Which he, by the way, is doing now, with the prince’s ship in clear view on the horizon.

“Zhourui,” he calls out at the man lounging casually at the crow’s nest _like today’s just like any other day,_ but the urgency in the captain’s voice knocks on his head like the screeching seagulls. He drops in front of Xukun in a split of a second, hanging upside down on a single rope.

“Captain?"

Xukun huffs, flicking the other’s forehead. He readjusts the cap on his head. “Haul the wind.” 

He walks past Zhourui as quickly as the other man exclaims “Aye aye!” and he sees him zip back up from the corner of his eyes, already working on the masts just as fast as he had eight years ago. 

Ever so dependable Zhourui.

When he reaches the head, Xukun calls out to the man who took his place on the wheel. “Ziyi!”

“Yes, Captain?” the man responds, hands firm and ready to stir. His hair is neatly braided, like he actually prepared for the occasion. 

“Bring a spring upon ‘er,” he exclaims through the raging winds, eyes never leaving the royal blue ship just ahead. 

Ziyi replies with an enthusiastic _aye!_ and spins the wheel too harshly but steady, and Xukun laughs while he grips a pole to regain balance. 

The ship is speeding off at a high speed and Xukun’s blood is rushing with excitement. He can hear Yanjun and Xiaogui’s yells from behind, arguing about something Xukun won’t even dare to guess because he’s used to them and their constant bickering. Everyone’s bickering, really. He flashes a toothy smile though when he sees them still helping Bufan out with the riggings.

The ship’s so close now, with all its glory and stunning beauty, _so much like it’s owner, really,_ Xukun dismisses the thought in his head. He has better things to think about. Even better treasures to steal.

Xukun’s hand is firm on the hilt of his sword. “Ready, men.”

He makes sure that everyone’s in their respective positions before he exclaims, “Bufan, go!”

Ziyi stirs the ship to overhaul, and Bufan works on his task. Xukun sees the quizzical look on the faces of the men in Zhengting’s ship, most of them familiar to him, but everything’s too far away now. He’s not even sure if he knows them anymore. Their hands are ready for battle as well. Xukun laughs.

“Men!” he exclaims. “It’s showtime.”

He hears hilts being pulled and blades sliding off their cases, his men leaping off their ship to attack those across them with loud yet proud cries. Xukun sees Chengcheng and Justin, both in royal blue and all grown up, attack Xiaogui and Yanjun but Xukun doesn’t bother too much— those two are his aces, anyway.

Xingjie’s bringing out his boarding axe to block Xinchun’s attack, sword on heavy metal. Xukun takes in the whole view and turns away because he doesn’t really have business here. Not when his men are ready for battle. He trusts them with his life.

He throws Ziyi a knowing look before turning back and retiring to the storage where he knows the book is kept, and he kicks his way in, the door easily crashing open. 

Two steps in and he hears a dagger whistling past his ears, tickling his right earlobe.

He grins, feeling blood drip on his shoulder.

“Xukun,” he hears a familiar voice, still so, _so soft_ and gentle, like the owner of the said voice hasn’t ventured in the pits of Tartarus at all.

“Still so sharp, I see,” Xukun mutters through his teeth, mouth uncontrollably tugging upwards. When he sees the prince in full view though, he almost gasps, but he holds it in as he scans the boy—the man— in front of him, in royal blue just like everyone on this ship, but regal, exuding majesty _and grace_ in his suit. His dark hair is swept neatly on his forehead.

Xukun thinks he’s eaten too much squid in the past few days because he suddenly feels a weird stirring in his stomach. Something strange and… unusual. 

He brushes it off.

So he strides confidently now, right towards Zhengting who’s looking at him sharply, almost looking worried, but also curious and confused. Xukun wants to wipe that expression off his face.

“It’s been _years,_ Kun. Where have you been?” Zhengting half whispers as Xukun draws closer, sword still tight around his hand. Xukun's eyes quirk at the nickname.

He hasn’t heard it in years.

“Everywhere,” he replies, rounding the table where the book is displayed, whistling because it’s so _tempting._ “Anywhere outside the walls of the palace.”

Zhengting follows him with his eyes. Xukun notices his hands still on the daggers strapped on his belt.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Xukun,” Zhengting emphasises when Xukun stops in front of him. “The whole kingdom is.”

Xukun smirks. “Have you been, really?” the other raises an eyebrow at him. “I’ve heard you’ve been busy looking for this _thing_ here.”

Zhengting glances at the book. “I’m bringing it with me to Beijing. You know just how valuable this is to our people. This will-”

“ _Restore peace in the kingdoms of China,_ ” Xukun recites out of memory, from the repeated voices he hears in his mind from years ago. “I know, Zhengting. And I’m quite impressed that you have it in your hands now.”

“Why don’t you come back?” Zhengting changes the subject like how he always does when they were younger, when he felt uncomfortable and would curl up in himself. Xukun remembers clearly how he used to ease Zhengting out of it.

Xukun shoots him a look. “Come back?” he says, grinning and glancing at the Book  of Peace with a spark in his eyes. “What would I even come back to?” 

His fingers graze the pages of the book and just as quickly, Zhengting’s hand comes to view and grips his own, stopping him from any further contact with the book.

Xukun continues, hand still in Zhengting’s. “Besides, I’ve been having so much fun stealing treasures. Seeing the world. Living in luxury without getting stuck in a kingdom. Remembering it _suffocates_ me.”

Zhengting gently releases his hand and it’s ridiculous how Xukun still feels this fleeting feeling in his chest. The same feeling he felt when he used to be by the prince’s side every single day. He thinks those days are too far in his memory now.

“I finally see you in years, but here you are, trying to steal what I— what _we_ have been dreaming of ever since,” Zhengting utters with bitterness in his voice. Xukun thinks he can hear _hurt_ in it too.

He doesn’t let this bother him.

Xukun slightly jumps though, when Zhengting aims a dagger at his throat, and he swallows slowly. 

Then he grins. 

“You really _still_ amaze me, Zhengting,” he mutters through gritted teeth, fingers tightening on the hilt of his sword. “There’s so much more to this world, you know? You don’t have to be stuck in that kingdom,” he sucks a breath. “You don’t have to follow all the orders of your father.”

Zhengting’s eyes shake a little, Xukun believes he can see the longing in his eyes. A desire to be free, yet when he blinks, it’s gone. Like it wasn’t there at all. 

“There’s nothing more important to me than the kingdom’s safety,” Zhengting breathes. “And as the prince, it is my duty to bring peace. And anyone who intervenes will have to face me.”

“Even me?” Xukun whispers.

Zhengting nods, confident. “Even you, Xukun,” a pause, then, “steal anything but the book.”

Xukun’s eyes darken. “Anything?”

Zhengting hums, almost hesitant. Xukun brings his sword up to swat Zhengting’s dagger away. Both weapons land on the floor with a loud _clash!_

“Then give me this.”

Xukun steps forward, not able to stop himself. He grabs the back of Zhengting’s neck where he knows he’s sensitive, and draws their mouths together. In a haste. In a desire to bring Zhengting closer to him, even just for a second.

He hears a soft gasp, but Zhengting doesn’t pull away. Instead, he feels his shoulder sag, like he’s relaxing to the touch of their lips, then he’s sighing. 

With a hand fisted on Xukun’s coat, he moves his lips ever so slightly, like he’s kissing back, then it’s over.

Xukun can still taste the mint on Zhengting’s lips. The hand on his coat loosens. Xukun brushes his thumb gently across the side of Zhengting’s neck.

“Xukun,” Zhengting whispers between their mouths. “I’m,” he sighs. “I’m getting married.”

Xukun drops his hand from the other’s neck. All too surprised. Breath knocked all the way out of his lungs. He tries so hard to hide the disappointment on his face. 

Zhengting continues. “When I get back to China, after I bring back the Book of Peace—“

“Oh,” Xukun finally breathes out. He wants to laugh. It’s not like he can have Zhengting to himself, right? He thinks maybe the reason why he was too ecstatic, the reason why he was itching so much to get near the Book of Peace is not because of the Book of Peace at all, but the man staring at him with what looks like regret in his eyes. Xukun suddenly wants to run out of this place. “Oh, okay. That’s…” he mutters. “That’s cool.”

“Xukun—“

“I’m not stealing the book,” he cuts, like he’s reassuring himself, stepping back until his boots hit the weapons on the floor. “I’m not getting in your way anymore.”

Zhengting steps forward. Xukun picks up his sword and slides it back in his belt. “I’m sorry for all the damage my men might have done to your ship. It… was nice seeing you again.” This is all so ridiculous.

And Xukun’s already walking back out while Zhengting calls out for him in a hurry. He calls for his men to retreat, and they’re all giving him confused looks but follows anyway. He’s still captain after all.

He gives the men in Zhengting’s ship a nod, then they’re all back in his ship, Xingjie looking at him with worry in his eyes. Xukun dismisses him and walks to the wheel. 

“We’re heading West,” he declares, and Zhourui’s already working on the masts. “We’ve got more work to do.”

The men on the deck look at him questioningly once again, but they know better than to bug him about it. About whatever happened back there.

As the ship turns the opposite direction, Xukun sees Zhengting standing on the deck with his men close by, looking at him sail far away from him, yet again. 

Xukun stares back for all of a second, and looks away towards the setting sun, biting back the lingering feeling on his mouth. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came up in my head so suddenly i just had to write smth cx  
> sort of rushed tho mehehe sorry for the typos asdfgh
> 
> anyways, hope you guys liked it!!  
> talk to me on tumblr [@bhaeq](http://bhaeq.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
